Kiss Me!
by ae.vaga
Summary: A collection of one shots about what Haruhi's first kiss might be like with each of the hosts. The episodes are taken from the anime and manipulated - which was easier for some hosts than for others. Please note: none of these chapters are related (hence: one-shots) and are simply for fun. i.e. I realize some of them have been done before(ish)!
1. Chapter 1

(Episode 12)

Glancing down at the small blonde boy, Haruhi wondered aloud, "He takes afternoon naps even as a high school senior? Oh well, you can't do anything about something you spilled. Let's wake him up and apologize directly."

As she stepped forward to wake the sleeping boy, Tamaki and the Hitachiin twins spoke in eerie unison, "Wait! Don't get near Hani-senpai! Take shelter over here with us!"

Turning to furrow her brow at them, Haruhi sighed, "What?"

"Hani-senpai has a megaton bad temper when he gets awoken," Tamaki whispered over the back of the couch the boys were hiding behind.

Snorting, Haruhi turned back to where Hani lay under his cute bunny blanket. Mumbling under her breath, she proceeded unfazed towards him and ignored the silly protests of her fellow hosts. Sitting softly at the side of his bed, Haruhi gazed down upon her senior. His hair was slightly ruffled and his cheeks held a slight pink to them. With his eyes shut so tight and his hand resting curled up against his mouth, he almost looked like an innocent child – though Haruhi knew better. The rise and fall of his chest was slow and steady. Catching herself falling into the rhythm as well, Haruhi shook her head slightly and reached out to touch Hani's slender shoulder. Shaking him a little, she leaned in closer and murmured his name.

Stirring a little, Hani rolled partly on his back and licked his pink lips. Giving his upper arm a slight squeeze, Haruhi dipped her head near his ear to repeat his name – hoping to wake him gently and avoid any catastrophes. The small senior's eyes began to flutter open and Haruhi distinctly heard the three man audience suck in a deep breath and hold it. As he began to move around, a small chunk of blonde hair fell over his eye and Haruhi instinctively brushed it back with two careful fingers. At this ever so slight contact, Hani's brown eyes abruptly opened and zeroed in on her. Suddenly very nervous, Haruhi retracted her hand quickly and began desperately thinking of words to appease her senpai. Before she could come up with anything constructive, Hani smiled in an uncharacteristically handsome way, "Haruhi."

Unable to fully process the change in his personality, she froze as Hani snaked a hand behind her neck and stretched his fingers into her thick hair. Shivering at the feeling, Haruhi didn't realize she was being pulled towards him until their lips actually touched. His mouth was distinctly sweet and yet, the hand that kept her in place was anything but. The kiss was firm and after a few moments, she felt him slowly part his lips. Though she certainly wasn't trying to get away from him, Haruhi wasn't necessarily an active participant in the process, so Hani simply sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and gave it a quick nibble before releasing her altogether. Letting go of her neck, he smiled his big bubbly smile and rolled away from her in the bed – satisfied to go back to sleep.

The gasps and strangled coughs of her co-hosts were not lost upon Haruhi but she simply could not move due to the sheer shock. After what felt like forever, she stood up and walked away from the boy with her eyes still wide in wonder. As she passed Mori on her way out of the music room, he almost imperceptibly smirked at her. _What was that all about_…?


	2. Chapter 2

(Episode 21)

Haruhi's heart was pounding in her ears. She could feel nothing but the goose bumps running up and down her skin as she and Hikaru desperately tried to get away from the creepy figure at the top of the stairs. That is, she felt nothing until she tripped over the rope in the hallway. Then she was weightless for a moment as the net raised up and around the two of them, tangling their limbs in the process. Closing her eyes, she attempted to catch her breath without noticing that her head was now very close to Hikaru's chest. However, he noticed immediately and a distinct blush rushed across his cheeks. Too nervous to take in a full breath, he muttered, "Ouch… What is this? Are we some kind of prey?"

As he shifted uneasily, he suddenly realized his brother was nowhere near and began to panic, "Kaoru!"

Flailing around as though he thought it would release them from this trap, he completely forgot about Haruhi's presence. Being the older (and more controlling) twin, he always tried to ensure his brother's safety and how could he possibly do that if he wasn't around? After all, their act at the host club was embellished bits of truth. He really did comfort his brother after bad dreams and clean up any wounds he received. Overcome with the fear of what could be happening to his brother, Hikaru squirmed wildly, "Where's Kaoru? Where'd he go?"

Ever the practical one, Haruhi soothed, "Hold on! Don't thrash about; I'm going to cut this net right now with my scissors."

"Oh! Haruhi, even you have a girly side," He exclaimed, eying the sewing kit she produced suddenly from a pocket inside her jacket.

Glaring at him slightly, Haruhi mumbled under her breath, "What do you mean 'Haruhi, even _you_ have?' You're so mean, Hikaru!"

"The same with you!" He shot back, "What do you mean by that? Kaoru's the same, right?"

Turning her nose up at him as she freed the scissors from her sewing kit, Haruhi stated, "When Kaoru is by himself, he stays relatively sensible and calm. Hikaru, when you're by yourself, you're noisy and lack common sense."

"Is that so?" He pouted to himself. _I'm not that bad, am I?_

Adjusting her position slightly, Haruhi commanded, "Now, hold still for a minute."

As the ropes shifted beneath them, Hikaru realized she was moving her knees to either sides of his hips, which caused him to sink a little further into the middle of the net. His blush returned, spreading across his entire face as he became aware that Haruhi's small chest was now only inches from his nose. Somehow he managed to stutter, "W-what's with this position?"

Seemingly not bothered by the closeness, Haruhi apologized, "I can't move around any other way. It might be awkward but just put up with it for a minute."

With his face pressed so close to her chest, Hikaru couldn't help but breathe in her scent. It was musky in the way that vanilla was and clouded his brain. Suddenly he became aware of the fact that her thighs were squeezing him somewhat – likely to stay in position – and her warmth was radiating through him. Breathing out slowly, he mumbled, "Nah… I wouldn't say 'put up with it' like that…"

As he trailed off, Hikaru felt an overwhelming desire to reach up and put his arms around her waist. Resisting the urge, he mentally scolded himself for being so dirty. _Haruhi is my friend. Would I be thinking of molesting Hani-senpai or Kyouya-senpai if they were in this position?_ Those thoughts only caused his blush to deepen. _Of course not. This is Haruhi! She's… well, a girl. And an outrageously cute play thing._ As if moving of their own accord, his hands began to creep up cautiously towards her thin hips. Just as he was about to make contact, the net gave out from underneath them. With a thud, they hit the floor. Hikaru's head knocked against the floor and Haruhi's knees gave out from their positions. That was when he felt something warm pressing against his crotch. Gasping, he realized Haruhi was now sitting straddling him. It took her a few moments longer to come to apprehend the situation and her eyes flew open wide. Shuddering with an unknown pleasure, Hikaru reached up and claimed Haruhi's lips with his own. Though shocked, she did not push him away and he took this as a sign to continue. Grasping the hair at the back of her head, he pulled her in as close as he could. His kiss was frantic – as if he'd never be given the chance to kiss anyone again – and Haruhi felt the shockwaves through her entire body. He pressed his tongue through their lips and flicked it against hers, fervently hoping for a response. To his surprise, she groaned and leaned down into his embrace. Then, just before his brain was swept clean of coherent thoughts, Kaoru crossed his mind.

His eyes flew open and his head snapped back, away from Haruhi's swollen lips. Before she could ask what was wrong, he'd turned to dump her aside and screamed after his brother, "Kaoru! I'm coming for you!"

Staring at his back as he disappeared down the corridor, Haruhi chanced a slight touch of her lips but pulled her fingers back immediately at the burning sensation she felt there. As she stood and brushed off her pants, she vaguely recognized she'd never felt anything quite like that before. Sighing, she ran after Hikaru while shoving all thoughts of his kiss to the back of her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

(Episode 8)

"Come here."

The words were spoken softly. So much so that Haruhi had to look up at Tamaki to be sure that he had actually said them. His outstretched hand answered the question immediately but she continued to stare up at him to be certain. The inside of the wardrobe was cool beneath her heels but she was still too tense to notice the frame digging into her toes. A sudden crash of thunder and the accompanying lightning made up her mind for her and she jumped without thinking into her senpai's awaiting arms. Gripping the back of his shirt tightly, Haruhi heard him whisper into her ear, "I'll be here for you from now on. I'll try to have one eye on you so that you won't ever end up alone."

Relishing the feeling of security his arms provided, Haruhi felt her knees grow weak and collapse beneath her. The tension from all her body seemed to drain into Tamaki's grip. Slowly, the blonde haired boy brought her to the floor, understanding her body's sudden limp state. As she knelt before him, still enveloped in his warm arms, she became aware of the accelerated throb of her heart. _Is that because of the thunder or this embrace?_ Squeezing her eyes shut, she pushed the thought from her mind and snuggled closer to Tamaki's chest. He began to rub small circles on the cool skin between her shoulder blades, enjoying the creamy skin beneath his long fingers. Her body felt so delicate in that moment – so unlike the Haruhi he was used to. A soft groan rumbled through his throat when he acknowledged just how intimately she was pressed against him.

At the sound, Haruhi pulled back slightly so as to look into Tamaki's deep purple eyes. She silently questioned the sound he had just made but didn't move away from him. Flexing her fingers against his back, Haruhi turned her attention to his lips, finding them particularly fascinating at this moment. Noticing this, he impulsively brushed her hair behind her ear and traced his thumb across the cheek it had obscured only an instant before. The brunette gasped as she felt something unseen pulling her lips towards her senpai. He knew it was wrong but all he wanted to do was kiss her. Making a bold leap he didn't know he was capable of, Tamaki closed the gap and pressed his lips against hers, while shutting his eyes tightly. _Please don't pull away,_ he willed with all his might. Much to his surprise, she didn't. At least not right away. Wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, he moved his lips against hers, begging for more. As she nervously obliged, his tongue ran across her upper lip and then dipped into her mouth to tangle with hers. Passion captured them and their thoughts melted away somewhere in the hazy background.

It wasn't until the next crack of thunder resonated through the air that the two separated – mostly due to the violent jolt Haruhi gave. Pulled out of their reverie, the two hosts gaped at each other while gasping for breath they weren't aware they were missing. Another boom shook the house and Haruhi squeaked, closing her eyes instantly.

Heaving a sigh at the loss of such a delightful encounter, Tamaki pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and held it up before Haruhi, "I think I have an idea."


	4. Chapter 4

(Episode 4)

"It doesn't matter, does it?"

Tears streamed down Renge's face as those words were spoken softly from above her. Glancing up slowly, she gazed into Haruhi's soft brown eyes. The host continued calmly, "Even if Kyouya-senpai is a little different from what you expected, Renge-chan, I think that watching people and slowly, little-by-little, getting to know them, can be fun too."

With a broad smile, Haruhi closed her eyes and held out a hand to the crying girl. Renge stared at him and realized that perhaps she'd made a mistake. Kyouya, the glasses character she fell madly in love with in France, wasn't what she had expected but neither was Haruhi. She assumed that he was the nerdy, wholesome type and normally she avoided men like him. But with his warm smile, Renge couldn't help but feel soothed from the inside out. Slowly reaching out to take the host's hand, she sniffled her tears back and beamed back at him. The two stood together and before Haruhi knew what hit her Renge's lips were pressed against hers. The cherry lip balm Renge wore obscured the female host's senses and she allowed the connection to last for a few moments before pulling away. Looking down into Renge's determined brown eyes, Haruhi couldn't help but chuckle. Patting the girl on the head, a smirk crossed the host's face, "Don't assume you'll get away with that again."

Pushing her way through the other hosts, who were all clearly gaping at her lack of response, Haruhi bit her lower lip. It still tasted of cherries and Haruhi kind of liked it.


	5. Chapter 5

(Episode 17)

"… but I think you resemble Tamaki-senpai a lot."

Her words may have sounded ridiculous to any casual observers but Kyouya knew better. He would never admit it aloud but Haruhi was a very observant girl. Automatically, his mind began tracing through all the foolish adventures Tamaki had dragged him into – most of which he ended up enjoying despite himself. Standing abruptly, he clenched his fists. If he was so much like Tamaki, he should be able to push the boundaries in the same way as the blonde Host King. A wicked thought occurred to him and he turned to shed his smirk upon Haruhi's waiting face. Her expression immediately turned very worried and he chuckled, "Is that so? That fool doesn't have the guts to make the first move."

Confusion was inevitable for the brunette but to Kyouya's pleasure, she remained still. Dipping downward, he gripped her chin and tilted it upwards to expose her pale neck and part her small lips. Without a care for the consequences, he captured her lips with his. His kiss was hard and calculating at first – as Haruhi would have expected from the Host Club's Shadow King. When he noticed she wasn't fighting him, Kyouya eased up on the pressure and circled her mouth with his tongue. A tiny moan formed in her throat but her brain forced her to keep it under wraps. As he retracted his tongue from her mouth, Kyouya was surprised to find Haruhi's following his obediently, only to pull away in surprise. When their lips parted, Haruhi's face turned a deep crimson but a wonderful tingle ran down her spine. Smirking down at the female host, Kyouya contemplated the risks of taking her lips again – immediately. The grin was wiped from his face instantly at the announcement over the intercom, "… This is a call for a lost child. Ootori Kyouya-kun is from Tokyo. Ootori Kyouya-kun, your guardian, Suou-sama, is waiting for you at the second floor counter."

As the woman droned on to list Kyouya's height and a description of his visage, all pleasurable thoughts drained from his mind and he stormed off to kill Tamaki. Chasing after him, Haruhi had to shake the warmth from her body and refused to touch her lips lest she reveal to the other hosts her particular train of thought at the moment.


	6. Chapter 6

(Episode 4)

Haruhi popped the cookie in her mouth and somehow managed to get crumbs on her cheek in the process. The twins glanced at each other mischievously and then towards their pouting Host King. As Haruhi continued to munch away, she mumbled on to herself about the taste and odor of the cookies. Shooting another glance at his brother, Kaoru knew they both had the same devious thought.

Without hesitation, Hikaru made his move towards the female host, "Hmm. Haruhi, you have some cookie crumbs on your face."

Extending his tongue, the older twin languidly licked the offending bits off her face. Watching his brother, Kaoru felt something twinge inside his chest. Though this would have been part of their daily routine if it had been his own cheek Hikaru was licking, this was not a brotherly love situation and it kind of bothered Kaoru. But in the rise and fall of the emotion, he couldn't seem to place whether it troubled him because of Haruhi's involvement or his brother's. Shaking his head lightly, he realized he was a step behind their shared plan and went in to steal a cookie from the little brunette's mouth. He noticed a fraction of a second too late that she had already finished the cookie and there wasn't anything left to take from her. At this point it was inevitable that their lips touch, unless he made an unbelievably clumsy withdrawal. Attempting to avoid that embarrassment, he allowed their lips to contact – perhaps unconsciously knowing that it was the option his heart rather preferred.

With his eyes held shut against the awkwardness that would likely ensue when she inevitably pushed him away, Kaoru could only breathe in her scent and hope for the best. Her lips were soft and moist – more so than he'd expected, since this was his first kiss – and as he dared to nip at her upper lip, he realized that under the flavor of burnt cookie she tasted like the beach. Not in the literal sense, of course! Just that he loved the beach. It always made him think of happiness and freedom and oh, the fresh air. Everything he wanted out of life – that was what the beach made him think of… and now Haruhi tasted of it. Suddenly grasping the magnitude of what that meant, especially so early in their tale, Kaoru's eyes flew open and he stepped back from Haruhi. So abrupt was his motion, that he left Haruhi with her eyes closed and lips parted slightly with a slight blush gracing her lovely cheeks.

"Kaoru," came the tentative, questioning voice of his brother from somewhere to his right.

Matching Haruhi's blush, Kaoru covered his lips with a hand. Noticing the bag of cookies which had hit the floor sometime during their kiss, he remembered what he was supposed to say and modified it slightly, "Let me see… They were chocolate chip cookies, ne?"

Hikaru gaped at him blatantly. Breaking through the reproachful silence, Kyouya sighed, "And the friendly classmate trio has appeared all of a sudden."

Kaoru had never been so thankful to hear Kyouya's calm voice. In the ensuing conversation, Kaoru finally released his caged breath and hoped he'd get away from the wrath of the Host Club. But at one point, he noticed his brother giving him strange sideways glances and worse yet, Haruhi looked at him once from under hooded eyes. Groaning to himself, Kaoru knew he would pay dearly for his moment of indiscretion later…


	7. Chapter 7

(Episode 7)

"I'll go with you!" Haruhi shouted at Mori's back. But as she tried to run after him, strange creatures seemed to appear out of nowhere. Immediately regretting her decision to follow him, she let out a yelp at the sight of a group of snakes and turned, only to cry out at the movement of some gross looking beetles.

Turning around, Mori's deep voice resounded through the forest, "Haruhi."

He wasn't the kind of man to speak unnecessarily. His shadow cast over Haruhi and she suddenly felt very small and weak. Gazing up at his broad form, she only had a moment to contemplate what he might have been thinking before he hoisted her up into his arms. Well, his arm anyway. The strong senior didn't seem to need to use more than one arm to keep her close.

_That's the first time he called me by my name,_ Haruhi realized kind of pleased. A slow blush crept up her face and she tilted to look at his strong features. His jaw was clenched in determination and he began to continue forward along the path. She knew he'd only picked her up to protect her from the apparent dangers of this Ootori artificial jungle but she couldn't help but be a little happy in his grasp. _Maybe being small and weak isn't bad sometimes, _she reflected_._

After a few moments of trudging forward, Haruhi sighed and let her head rest against Mori's shoulder. He didn't seem to notice or mind. With her head against him, she gazed across his pale chest and reveled in how smooth it was. Overcome with a desire to touch him, she slowly raised her right hand and settled it at the dip between his collar bones. From there, she traced her fingers along his chest, meandering along the way. When she reached the end of this bone she laid her palm flat and dipped down his lean pectoral muscle. As she did, Haruhi grazed his nipple and felt his breath catch under her.

Stopping abruptly, he looked down at her amazed. Over the years he'd had a fair collection of female admirers but he had never been this personal with a woman before. It hadn't really occurred to him to be concerned about being close to Haruhi, as he deemed her to be a good friend and someone to watch over – similar to Mitsukuni, though not to the same degree. She was pointedly avoiding looking up at him right now, as she was extremely embarrassed by her thoughtless actions. Strangely, she failed to notice that her hand still remained stretched out across his chest.

Unable to ignore such an intimate moment, Mori continued to stare down at her questioningly. When she began to stutter an apology he reached out with his free hand to raise her chin. This effectively shut her up and caused him to be able to peer into her deep brown eyes. The blush that had thickened upon her face triggered a strange grumble in Mori's abdomen – though he wasn't quite sure he knew what that meant. Never the less, all he could think of at that moment was the heat upon his torso and how unbearably cute Haruhi looked. He realized quite suddenly that although he had seen her blush before, he'd never been the cause of it. To be honest, the idea made him slightly light headed. And perhaps that's why he gave in to the somewhat foreign desire to suddenly kiss her.

It was gentle. For some reason, Haruhi hadn't expected him to be capable of such tenderness. With his hand still holding her chin in place, she melted into the sweet feeling of his soft lips upon hers. In her surprise, she had parted her lips slightly and therefore could taste Mori as if he belonged to her. Just before releasing her, his tongue reached out to flick her bottom lip, causing her to release a meek moan. As he pulled away, her mind screamed at her for doing something so humiliating. She raised her hand to cover her embarrassed mouth and stared up at Mori with wide eyes. A small smirk crept to the edges of his mouth but was immediately covered when he heard a rustle of trees up ahead. Turning his attention to the path before them, Mori resumed his search for his beloved Mitsukuni. With a small sigh, Haruhi focused on the tingling of her lips and glanced out at her hand forgotten upon his chest. Her first kiss with Mori and all she could wonder was whether she would ever experience that again.


End file.
